Serial Slashers
by Glacia Night
Summary: Freddy has a dirty little secret. About an old friend named Maryan. How do you think that lasting hell will be for the parents this time? Rated M for language and mabye some sexual content.
1. The Fires of Revenge

Ch 1: The Fire

The windows shattered like candy glass from the gasoline filled beer bottles hurled at them. A child murderer backed away from the flames that greedily ate away at his playground.

Back outside, a ebony-haired forty-year-old was throwing as much water as she could on the crackeling fire, that looked so much like a hungry dragon, swallowing the factory that she desperately tried to save.

" Fred! Damnit, Fred this way!" She screamed to the blonde killer. Then she was horrified "No!"

Freddy's sweater had caught fire.

"Fred! Fire on your clothes! Put it out!" She screamed franticly. But soon it would be too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman tenitively picked through the remains of the fire and yelped in pain when she buped into a still smokeing pipe. She touched a depression in the ash the shape of a grown man...

Then it was clear that her revenge on the bitches who had torched her old friend would make the parents life a living hell.


	2. Wrong Yard

Disclaimer: I don't own ANOES or Fred. They belong to Wes Craven. Maryan is mine however.

Ch 2: If Freddy's Dead, Why are We Still Dying?

Working at the Crave Inn that day was hectic. Rude jocks groped some of the younger waitresses, Annoying pre-teens had taken the paper wrappers from the straws and made them into spit balls and shot them at the cashier. Maryan Kohl was sipping her Coke-a-Cola and reading an extremely old newspaper from 1984.

It reports "_Springwood Teen, Tina Grey, Was found murdered in her own bed room tonight. Police suspect her boy friend, Rod Lane, as the killer. Weapon is most likely a blade."_

Maryan smirked, her violet eyes dancing across the page. "And he killed himself in his jail cell when captured."

"Hey lady!" Yelled a ten-year-old boy. "You've been sitting there forever! Go home!"

Maryan sighs, "Manners. But I shall leave. This place no longer amuses me."

The boy laughed like an idiot. "Y-You talk funny!" His white blonde hair was messy and chocolate was smeared around his mouth.

Maryan left. Her long ebony hair slapping the child in the face as she passed.

* * *

That night, one of the parents on Elm Street had gotten drunk and tresspased into the yard of 1429 Elm.

Maryan glared at the the drunken slob of a man as he vomited in her red and green Anthurium flowers. She silently slid something on her left hand. This son of a bitch had puked in the _wrong yard_.

* * *

The Springwood PD was tromping around Maryan's yard, investigateeing the murder of Donald Jones. This street was clearly cursed for anyone who lived on it. Hell, Not even your granny was safe there! Entrails where strewn around the yard like confetie enough to make the medical examiner expel her whole breakfast in the red and green flowers lining the yard. 


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own ANOES or Fred. They belong to Wes Craven. Maryan is mine however.

Ch 3: Memories

Maryan placed a poorly braided friendship bracelet on the kitchen table, sighing, she dove into the deep black pool that was her memories.

_ An older man, scremed down the street as a 3rd grade Maryan ran off after ruining the man's herb garden. _

_ "You crazy punk! Next time I call the law on you!" He shouts, a vein throbbing in his liver-spotted temple._

_Maryan giggled. Well until she plowed into her neighboors kid..._

_ The boy sat up, his curly blonde hair was messy and uncombed. His ice-blue eyes stared into Mary's violet ones. _

_ "H-Hi." Maryan said sheepishly. "I'm sorry I ran into you..."_

_ The boy shrugged "It's okay. I'm Freddy. Who are you?" _

_ "M-Maryan..." The little girl stuttered..._

Maryan was in it deep. Once she started, she coulden't stop thinking about him...Or the first time she killed...

_ It was a Friday at Springwood Elementery, and the unrully class had turned its attention to the 5th grade Fred Krueger. _

_ "Son of a Hundred Maniacs!" They chanted. But soon the one who started the teasing would pay._

_ Maryan marched over and punched the red-head who had started all of the teasing. Right in the temple. _

_ The boy collapsed to the floor, his eyes rolling back into his head._

_ "It wasen't his fault his Mommy was raped you bastard!" She screamed in Krueger's defense._

Maryan sighs...It was going to be a long night.


	4. Riviting Rituals

Disclaimer: I don't own ANOES or Fred. They belong to Wes Craven. Maryan is mine however.

Ch 4: Riviting Rituals.

Maryan grabbed a vial filled with blood (Much like the ones you see at hospitles for blood tests) and sets it in a crate with the rest of its row. Four vials to a person. fourteen persons to a shelf. Three shelves.

Soon the box was filled and Maryan dragged it to the center of a mass of ashes and bits of flesh. Quickly, she raised the crate over her head and then slammed it to the floor. Crimson life seeped into the ashes, drownding the remains of a child-killer with its red tendrils.

Maryan watched as the ashes pulled back together and formed striated muscles and ridged bones. Clearly it was _going_ to be a person soon, but for now it mearly looked like a disgusting ooze. It was a poor image of life being breathed into a destroyed soul.

The mass dragged its self along the floor and grasped Maryan's leg

**_"Where am I?" _**It asked in a gurgling, nerve-wracking voice.

"1429 Elm." Maryan said simply. "Do you remember who you are yet?"

**_"Krueger...Fred Krueger."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sorry to leave you here. My brain isn't cooaperating with me today.

KN


	5. Aches and Comferts

Disclaimer: I don't own ANOES or Fred. They belong to Wes Craven. Maryan is mine however.

Ch 5: Aches and Comferts

Maryan was tired...Scratch that. Maryan was **exausted**. Her shoulders and muscles ached like she had just spent 300 days on a tredmill.

Freddy yawned with his newly renewed body and looked over at Maryan. "Hey, What's going on? You look like you haven't slept." He mentioned, knowing very well he was in the DreamScape

Maryan glared at the joke. "I'm sleeping now, Fred."

"I know, babe!" He said waving his arms in a vauge fashion. "C'mon, Mary'! Lighten up."

Maryan grumbled as Freddy slinked over to her side in a cat-like manner.

The male dream-demon slid a red and greed clad arm around his gloomy counterpart's waist. "Sore, Mary'?" He inquered.

Maryan nods.

Freddy pulled her against himself. "Then rest, babe. You need to save your strength."

Maryan was -For some strange reason- comfertedby the smell of the oil and blood-stained sweater, and soon was lulled to sleep, resting her tired body in the dreamworld.

Fred watched over Maryan as she slept, her stedy breaths having an almost hypnotic effect on Krueger's mind...

_"Damn,"_ He thought _"She's fuckin' commited to keepin' me here."_


	6. Nine Months

Disclaimer: I don't own ANOES or Fred. They belong to Wes Craven. Maryan is mine however.

Ch 6: Nine Months?

Maryan yawned, stretching her back. The morning sun flooded through the windows as it rose above the streets of Springwood.

"Five more minutes..." Freddy muttered, pulling the blankets over his head.

Maryan smirked, "Fred get up." She said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

Maryan got up, "Well then I guess I'll just go get a shower..." She sighs. _'Yeah right.'_

The female Dream-Demon grabbed a bucket and filled it with icy cold water. Creeping upstairs, Maryan snickered before entering the bedroom and dumping the freezing water onto her compainions face.

Freddy yowled in anger and fell out of the bed with a _fwump_

Maryan smiled innocently, "Morning, Fred."

"What time is it." He growled in reply

" 7:30" The still smiling demoness answered.

Freddy hissed, "You are Saten."

"Saten isn't a woman." Maryan said simply.

Freddy pondered and then grinned evily, "C'mer you" He growled and pounced on Maryan

(Three weeks later)

Fred was startled from a nap and he heard a loud shriek.

"**_FREDDY!"_**

Freddy bolted upstairs to find Maryan holding what would soon explain the racket. A pregnacy test.

"Maryan you're..." Fred coulden't even finish a sentance in his shock.

Maryan stuttered franticly, " You...I...Baby...Have..."

Freddy tried to calm both himself and his lover. "Mabye the thing is wrong. Those things are very unreliable."

"I thought the same until I took the third one..." Maryan whimpered.

Freddy's eyes were wide, "The you and I..."

Maryan nods, "We're gonna be parents..."


End file.
